


"Welcome to the world, Michael." - Original story

by MalecWinchester



Series: The adventures of Michael Winchester [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1600th is where this original story begins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Christian Rae, Bottom Hale Grey, Bottom Titan Delorious, Eventual Smut, Hale Grey is a Singing Angel, Intense, M/M, Michael Lightspade is a Fire Demon, Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Winchester is a Shadow Demon, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Titan Delorious is a Enchanting Demon, Top Michael Lightspade, Top Michael Winchester, Top Sebastian Winchester, alpha Michael Lightspade, alpha Michael Winchester, alpha Sebastian Winchester, omega Christian Rae, omega Hale Grey, omega Titan Delorious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Christian Rae gets pregnant unexpectedly with Sebastian Winchester's baby but the only thing stopping them was the soul-destroying rules of the supernatural world, with the help of their friends/family they will get through this bumpy ride.





	"Welcome to the world, Michael." - Original story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it MalecWinchester here with the first of my original series and how this all happened before '"I love you, Sebastian!"-Raester'. Enjoy the journey people and smut warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Sebastian find out that they are expecting a newborn, what will the others think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**1600 in Dumfries Scotland**

Sebastian and Christian have been together since they were 21 years of age and they have been in love every since like soul mates, Christian adores Sebastian and He adores Christian. They have hidden their relationship from the higher being and the Supernatural overlords for quite a long time but they can't anymore because Christian is pregnant...

**The night of March 31th**

Christian and Sebastian kiss each other passionately after Sebastian's annoying older brother left their house, Christian whimpered under Sebastian as his heat started and Sebastian smirked wildly.

"S...stop starring and fuck me already!" Christian said weakly because everything Sebastian does make him weak at his knees, Sebastian hummed and licked a trail down Christian's torso making his way to the throbbing member.

Christian's angelic blue energy came bursting out without warning making his mate's eyes roll back from the intense pleasure while Sebastian's mouth was around Christian's member causing another pleasure wave to run through Christian which had him moaning loudly.

Sebastian smirked at his mate being a moaning mess which gave him a thought that caused his body to send out his demonic darkness energy around him that immediately mixed with the angel's energy and they moaned together loudly.

"Lets create life babe..." Sebastian said seductively as Christian widened his beautiful ocean blue eyes in shook and that caused happy tears to come out.

"Y..yes! Please alpha..." Christian said whimpering as Sebastian smiled warmly at him then lifted him up causing Christian's arms and legs hug around the alpha, Sebastian took them upstairs to their queen sized bed and gently placed is gorgeous omega on it then Christian instantly opened his legs slowly wearing the hottest smirk Sebastian has ever seen.

"Come and get me alpha, look how wet I am for you. Mmmm I'm imaging your cock in this tight ass of mine." Christian said as he shoved 2 of his fingers in his soaking ass then pulled them out to suck on them deeply, Sebastian sat there with his jaw slackened and droll coming out slowly.

'He is hungry! So hot!' Christian thought as he looked directly into those black eyes that looked beautiful on Sebastian but he doesn't agree that it does, Sebastian's cock has grown instantly at the scene by another 2 inches onto his 10 inch cock that has Christian whimpering again as Sebastian launched towards him aiming straight for his soaking hole.

Sebastian had eaten Christian out many times before but this time it felt more meaningful and like a memory that they won't forget but he ignored it for now and concentrated on his task, Christian also felt it too while he was moaning uncontrollably but as Sebastian did he ignored it for now.

Sebastian removed himself from that delicious hole and moved up to kiss Christian hungrily that made the room instantly quite, Christian grinded his ass against Sebastian's dick that cause some energy to fly across the room and Sebastian couldn't stop his hips at this point because his full alpha came out that Christian loved as the alpha shoved that 12 incher right in his slick hole.

Christian screamed as his mate started to slam into him with his demonic speed that was honestly a blessing to Christian, he has tested Sebastian's strength on many sex positions but they haven't tried this one so at this point Christian was getting very closer to the edge.

"Se....SEBASTIANNNNN UHHH YESSSSS MMM!!" "Hmm yes baby scream for me, cum for me." Sebastian panted calmly when he was slamming into Christian like no tomorrow and Christian flipped the position quickly with his angelic power then rode Sebastian wildly, Sebastian lay there watching Christian throw his head left to right with deep pleasure and lifting his own hips then slapping them back down with incredible force that had Sebastian very close to the edge too.

Christian scrapped his hands all over Sebastian's incredibly sexy chest while him rode his mate tiredly and Sebastian smirked up at him.

"Looks like someone's ride is over now, get on all fours." Sebastian demanded which made Christian purr sexily as he got on all fours then decided to shake his hips right in Sebastian's well structured face, Sebastian slapped that cheeky ass and slide back in with them both let out satisfied sighs.

The pleasure got really intense that caused Christian to go limp underneath the strong man as Sebastian lifted his boneless body up then they both had cum violently from this action with Sebastian accidentally cumming in Christian's thirsty hole and that caused them both to gasp loudly.

Sebastian pulled out quickly and collapsed backwards onto the pillows with Christian flopped over his sweaty chest.

"That was amazing darling but.... was that intentional? It was very hot though my alpha, I will definitely smell of you for days!" Christian said because he loved to praise his alpha for everything which Sebastian didn't mind of course, Sebastian turned his head to look at his omega with a tired smile and said.

"Yes, I want to have a baby with you and I've always have. I love you baby." Sebastian's deep voice sounded very sexy to Christian so it caused him to shiver a little and Christian smiled very brightly.

"I love you too alpha! I have wanted a baby too, I just didn't know how to tell you." Christian said weakly and Sebastian hugged him tighter then placed a kiss on Christian's forehead, then they drifted of to sleep.

**April 1st**

Christian woke up with a smile when he felt Sebastian's muscly body against his chest then decided to go bathe which the bath was in their room conveniently as he said that and looked to see Sebastian's hand in the air with some of the dark magic returning to him.

Sebastian smirked as he watched Christian walked to the bath with his hips swaying sexily and decided to get up himself to join him mate in his bath then smiled when Christian let his head fall on Sebastian's shoulder when he slips in behind him.

"Good morning honey." Sebastian said while he washed Christian's hair that cause his mate to sigh in satisfaction and Sebastian sighed because he lived for these moments with Christian.

"Good morning to you too my sexy demon." Christian replied which caused Sebastian's little guy downstairs to perk up and he just ignored it but Christian didn't then he smirked into Sebastian's neck, Christian move gently over his lover's dick letting out a moan that he knew Sebastian loved which caused him to buckle his hips upwards.

"We can't do it this morning, I have work and you to visit your... delightful siblings." Sebastian said lightly not to annoy his omega but Christian surprisingly took it well with him lifting himself out the tub making his alpha wash his own hair.

he giggled when he heard his mate groan in displeasure and walked to the kitchen area to make himself and Sebastian some bread, Sebastian walked down after dealing with his problem and hugged his mate from behind as he made their breakfast then pecked his cheek sweetly when he realised Christian didn't deal with his problem.

"I can't deal with it myself, I need you alpha so please help me." Christian said seductively as he turned around then Sebastian sucked in a breath when he smelled the slick scent, Christian started to lick and bite Sebastian's long neck then something came out him as he pushed his mate over the table.

"Fine, how can't I say no to this gorgeous ass and work can wait, hmm so tasty." Sebastian said as he licked Christian's red hole from last night which sent Christian to cum instantly and Sebastian was glad his cock didn't awake at that activity because he had to go to work, he grabbed the piece of bread then kissed his exhausted mate goodbye and left the house.

Christian started to eat his bread on his chair when his siblings entered his house with a happy smile with their cousins Darcy and Quincy who were walking over to Christian to hug him.

"Good morning Christian, how are you?" Darcy asked sweetly as her twin brother looked around the house to see if any of the demons where here when Titan came out of nowhere with a dangerous grin, that caused Quincy to suit up in seconds and Darcy caught action too then Christian turned to his best friend. He hugged the demon with happiness as the demon looked at Christian seriously.

"Why are the birds here?" He said towards the angels that caused all the angels apart from Christian to snarl at the demon. "Guys can we not do this? Demon and angel fighting is really old, this is my best friend Titan Delorious." Christian said as Titan looked at Christian with a proud smile then Armstrong grabbed Christian behind him as the other angels ganged up on Titan until the angel suddenly got extremely warm to see the other demon walk through the front door. "Michael...."

Sebastian was shoveling at the coal he had been told to get for the factory when he finally got the coal to land in his hand and it was giant, his boss knew he had unregistered strength but never this strong as Sebastian smirked down at the human with the coal in his hand.

"I believe that---" Sebastian suddenly cluctched his gut in pain as his demonic eyes showed frightening his boss but never ran away, Sebastian felt Christian in pain and that got him confused.

They have mated before but then it struck him, Christian was definitely pregnant thats how he could feel him. His demonic side came out full, growing very tall that his boss couldn't even see him past the giant rocky mountain then started running towards his home to reunite with his hurt mate.

Sebastian shrunk down to enter his house to see a lot of angry face all turning to him then ignored them and kneeled before the distressed angel.

"Honey? What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as Christian lifting his face to see his panting husband and throw his arms around his neck sobbing quietly then Sebastian began to get mad until.

"I got scared that they would hurt Titan... then Michael came in and smelt me then then...." Christian stuttered as Sebastian slowly turned his head towards his brother, Michael. "He smelt the baby Sebby...." Christian said weakly as Sebastian kissed Christian's cheek tenderly then stood up to rapped his hand around Michael's neck unleashing his anger on him.

Michael's head smacked against the brick wall cause his head to go right through it, he tried to kick his brother's legs but failed when Sebastian's fist snapped across his pretty face and he has not seen his brother this angry.

"ENOUGH BOYS!" Darcy screamed as Quincy tried to spilt them but failed when Sebastian launched him across the room that cause Christian to storm over to his angered mate. He touched Sebastian's hip because Sebastian grew taller due to anger.

"Sebastian,  please stop..." Christian said still a bit weak and that stopped Sebastian immediately, dropping his brother on the ground and looked down at his mate then began to shrink to normal size. Michael had run to his house in that time with Titan following him with a smirk and Sebastian hugged his mate tightly as he let run down.

Christian soothed him down by singing to him softly and kissed him on the cheek, Sebastian managed to recover and lifted his mate in his arm then swung him a little. Christian giggled at the cute gesture as the other angels awwed in the distance then they realised they weren't alone.

"Sorry about what happened, Michael brings the worst out of me." Sebastian said gently to the others as the agreed, Summer and Armstrong starred at their brother to see if Michael was true.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Christian giggled out as his siblings screamed out with excitement and the twin stayed silent that caused his mate to let out a low growl.

"Sebastian..." Christian said as he looked into his red/orange eyes and Sebastian stopped immediately then smiled down at him, the twins left without a word and Christian's siblings said they will be back in a few months.

Sebastian kissed Christian with pure passion as the sat on the sofa then Christian slide on his lap, Sebastian pulled Christian into a hug as he whispered. "I felt you today at work, I don't understand before but I do now. You were in pain so I had to get to quick, Im sorry if I didn't come sooner." Christian shook his head as he places his soft hands on Sebastian's rough face and kissed those sexy lips.

"You did get here in time, don't worry darling. Your my hero, my mate and I love you Sebastian Rae-Winchester" Christian said without crying which he was proud of himself for as Sebastian smiled beautify then kissed him again. "I love you too Christian Winchester-Rae."

_**Next chapter** _

_**Where worlds will snap together...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you guys think of the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below how you guys like it so far!


End file.
